The Powerpff Girls Fall in Love!
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: OMG I'M SO EXCITED! It's Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls love! It's so good you have to review it right now! Pretty please review it but be nice or I'll cry! LOL! Its the best story ever! Hahahaha! Lol! I luv RRB/PPG! It's a parody by the way.


**A/N I must point at the label madly for 5 minutes. Do you know what it says? It says PARODY! Which means I did this as a JOKE! I don't know why it's so hard to read the labels but many of you seem to think so. Saying this, I don't mind if you flame me because it just gives me a big laugh. It also proves that the PPG fandom must of gone through alot of crap if you think this is a serious story. Anyway enjoy it and if you want to flame me go ahead, but be aware that you'll end up looking like an idiot. Good day...**

* * *

It was a fantastic, brilliant, really cool, fantabulous and….um…awesome day in the city of Townsville. Everyone was, like, really happy and stuff and it was just…great you know?

Blossom Utonium was skipping with joy down into the big gates of her high school. She was really happy to be going to school cause…like, she's a nerd you know?

The young teenager had beautiful flowing red hair with pink streaks in it. She was dressed in a shimmery hot-pink blouse with really cool red flowers all other it. It was, like, wicked! Even cooler was the baby pink denim mini-skirt that was imported from France or some fancy city like that, I think. She had gold, leather sandals and she wore amazing earrings that were, like totally awesome!

She was so hot.

"I simply cannot wait for school today!" Blossom said as she skipped down the corridor. All the other kids waved at their hero because Blossom was the most popular girl in the entire school.

She finally reached her locker and went to retrieve (**A/N Lol retrieve! That word is so cool! Lol!!!!!11) **her books for her first class. Suddenly her bestest friend in the entire world, Leah **(A/N Lol it's so not me!!!!11) **came to her side. Leah was so cool, she was like a goddess! She wasn't as pretty as the Powerpuff Girls but she was nearly like it! Lol.

"Omigod, Bloss! There's a new boy in our class today! He's, like so cool and stuff! Hehehehe lol!" Leah giggled.

"Omigod, what's his name? Lol!" Blossom giggled back.

"Omigod, it's Brick I think! Omigod, lol!" Leah nearly pissed herself laughing. **(A/N Ooops I said a bad word! No, Leah said a bad word, not me cause I'm so not Leah! Wink, wink!!!!!)**

Meanwhile Blossom was thinking Where have I heard that name before? Maybe on a building show? Hmm, like, I'm so confused!

When they were in class which was Maths I think, the new boy had to sit next to her.

He had sexy, alluring, humpable long red hair and huge, beautiful red eyes. He was wearing this really cool baseball cap that was, like red and on backwards! That's so hip! He was wearing a blood-red t-shirt with a skull on it, **(A/N Ooo scary!) **and wore really sexy tattered jeans and a pair of sneakers…that could sneak really good!

"Hi, my name is Brick. I think you are incredibly hot!" The sexy boy said in a really hot deep voice. He was nearly as hot as Edward Cullen but even better!

"Oh…oh…my…my…" Blossom was so turned on she had an orgasm! Then she went down and started humping Brick's leg.

I think he might be from the Rowdyruff Boys but I totally don't care! He is so hot!

"Let's go to the movies and have hot, delirious sex!" Blossom cried. Brick grinned.

Meanwhile Buttercup Utonium was getting ready for gym. She had amazing jet-black hair that reached her shoulders and totally awesome green eyes. She wore emo lesbian clothes but she's not really an emo lesbian. She just liked wearing them, you know?

"BC can you please show our new student where the basketballs are?" The gym teacher asked. New student? BC thought. I didn't know we had a new student! (**A/N She's so dumb lol!)**

Then she spotted the amazing boy smiling at her and walking over.

He had this wicked black spiky hair. It looked like Vegeta's but even cooler! He had sexy dark green eyes that were identical to BC's in everyway. He was wearing a sleeveless light green singlet with the number 17 written on it in big black letterers. You could see his big manly muscles and he was wearing shorts that didn't leave that much to the imagination if you get my drift! Lol!

He was beyond hotness.

"Hi, I'm Butch," he said in a deep, manly voice. BC nearly melted on the spot!

"Omigod, you're from the Rowdyruff Boys! I totally don't care, you're hot!" BC giggled.

"Lol! You're from the Powerpuff Girls but I don't care either! You've got big tits!" Butch chuckled.

So BC showed Butch where the basketballs were, that was n a dark cupboard away from prying eyes. Then Butch showed BC a pair of his own balls and they had really hot sex! **(A/N It was so hot that the both had 20 million orgasms each!)**

Later that day when it was lunchtime Bubbles Utonium was walking to the girl's bathroom.

She was Townsville's version of Pamela Anderson which boobs the size of planets and really sexy blond hair. Her eyes were huge and blue and her butt was just lickable! **(A/N Not that I'm lezbo or nothing!!! Lol!!)**

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Omigod I'm so sorr…" Bubbles stopped when she saw the most beautiful, hot boy she had bumped into.

He had perfect, wavy blond hair that just begged to be played with and really hot blue eyes. He was wearing some wicked looking blue jeans that had gold stitching at the bottom. He was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt which was dark blue and sexy. He was like an angel but even better!

Bubbles started shivering with delight as she imagined all the different ways she could hump the hot boy. The boy was secretly thinking the same.

"My name is Boomer. What's yours?" The kissable boy asked in a sexy voice.

"I'm, like, totally Bubbles! I know your from the Rowdyruff Boys but I don't care!" Bubbles said. Boomer laughed a sexy laugh.

Then they went into the toilets and had sex in 8 different positions! It was the hotness!

Meanwhile in a dark room many miles underneath Townsville all the baddies sat around looking bored.

"Why the heck are we just sitting here? With the Powerpuff Girls in love this is the perfect opportunity to destroy Townsville!" Princess complained. **(A/N I hate that little bitch! She's so ugly!!!!111!)**

Him got out a very long letter from underneath the table. He started reading in his weird, gay voice, "the author of this story tells us it is forbidden to make any contact with the outside world while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are in love. We just have to sit here and do nothing."

All the villains sighed.

"Duh…I thought the Rowdyruff Boys was evil?" Big Billy said dumbly. **(A/N OMG he's so stupid and ugly!!!1! I bet he's never gotten laid!!!!!11)**

"They are supposed to be evil. That is the reason why, I, Mojo Jojo created them in the first place! To be evil and destructive! But…the author wants them to be good," that stupid monkey dude said. **(A/N He's gay. I bet he and Him are like gay together and have gay sex all the time!1!1!! Homos!!!)**

"Damn right!" Came a really cool voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned around in terror as they saw Leah walking into the room. She was so hot and awesome! **(A/N She's not me, seriously!)**

"You losers are staying right here! Nothing can mess up true love! Nothing I tells ya! Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls are the best couple ever! Anything else is weird and wrong!"

Leah looked around at everyone sternly. Then she looked the audience in the eye and glared angrily pointing a butcher's knife at the horrified reader's face.

"Am I right?" She asked in a soft evil voice.

The villains shook in terror and nodded. The audience nodded as well so scared they might wet their pants.

"Good. Now the Powerpuff Fandom will be better. Any story out of the ordinary, how ever well written it is, MUST BE FLAMED!" All the nodding PPG/RRB fan girls in the audience shouted approval and retrieved their flamethrowers that sat next to their laptops.

All the weird writers who write different stories huddled together knowing the end was near.

All of this was going unnoticed by the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys who were staring lovingly into each others eyes and having another round of marvellous sex.

AS THEY SHOULD BE!!!!11111!!!! IT'S TRUE FUCKING LOVE!!!! THEY LOOK EXACTLY LIKE EACH OTHER!!!!!111 THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER!!! (Sharpens knife madly.)


End file.
